The Goddess and The Scribe
by Namine's angel
Summary: A silly alternate universe in which Tohko is god and, in her boredom and yearning for more stories, creates the Earth..and finds love. It's not really meant to be taken seriously.


In the beginning, Tohko created Heaven and the Earth. Back then, Earth was a small, lifeless rock and Heaven was a library full of stories that Tohko ate and enjoyed. However, eventually, she grew lonely, so she created some Angelic companions to be by her side. The first two that were made were not brothers, but parent and child. Tohko created a young, handsome Angel named Ryuto, and an older, more mature female Angel that was to be like a caretaker to him. These two Angels loved Tohko very much, and some of her loneliness was lifted away. But not all of it, and soon, a new emotion came into the mix: boredom. While Tohko loved reading, eating, and gushing about stories, she found that the stories Ryuto and his mother made were dry and bland, like a pancake without butter or syrup. So, upon Earth, Tohko planted the seeds for life and slowly watched them grow.

Through the years, whenever Tohko needed to take a walk or a break from stories, she would wander down to Earth with Ryuto and play with him and the wildlife. Since Earth was constantly changing, due to evolution, the animals and plants were always different, making each trip down more exciting than the last. One day, during one of these trips, Tohko noticed that a new animal that looked almost like her had been created. They were not as powerful as she was, but their capacity for learning and their potential was vast. Tohko, favoring these creatures a little, blessed them with heightened intelligence and always made sure that they did not go extinct. She called these new creatures 'humans'.

Humanity's development was rather slow, but Tohko viewed it all as a sort of story and enjoyed every minute of it. One day, while wandering through Earth and checking on humanity's progress, Tohko found a young, lovestruck scribe who was trying to get a love story published-which was really a cleverly disguised version of his own life-and found that the story he had written was simply delicious. Without thinking about the consequences of getting his story published, Tohko managed to push a publishing company to share the novel with the world. It was very popular, making the author very rich..and miserable.

The person whom he had written the story for had hated it and threw herself off a building, which scarred the scribe and made his heart and soul grow heavy. Tohko, who loved the story the scribe created, and feeling guilty about what she had caused, joined the scribe's school and got close to him. He was constantly cruel to her, calling her a goblin for eating books, giving her foul-tasting stories on purpose, and insulting the size of her chest. However, while he was sometimes cruel, he made no attempt to leave the book club she pulled him into, and he did slowly start to write delicious stories for her and went on many adventures with her.

Over time, the boy's heart and soul grew lighter, as he faced his past and dealt with his pain, and one day, Tohko decided to leave the boy and go back to Heaven's books, since he was now fine. However, she felt sad about the parting, though she did not know why. She told the scribe that she had passed her college exams and that he now had to start writing for the world again before secretly leaving Earth and going back to Heaven with her Angels.

However, she felt…melancholy, for some reason, and her appetite was not as large as it usually was. Tohko did not know why she was feeling like this, but Ryuto did. He was much more perceptive than his creator, having spent a great deal of time with humans, and knew something she did not: that Tohko both missed and loved the scribe. So, without telling Tohko, Ryuto slipped down to Earth to find the scribe, who was working on another novel about the time he spent with Tohko. Ryuto, smiling, revealed the truth to the scribe-what she was, why she and Konoha had even interacted to begin with, and that Tohko, without noticing it, was feeling lonely and missed the scribe. It took Konoha awhile for this to sink in, and he did not quite believe it until Ryuto showed Konoha his wings. So, Ryuto let him be for a little while so that he could properly make up his mind and sort out his feelings. When he returned to Konoha, the boy looked rather calm and determined.

"So, what are ya gonna do, Konoha? Will you go to Tohko?" Konoha nodded at the Angel.

"I will. I love her. It took me the longest time to realize it, and I was pretty horrible to her, even though she was usually sweet. She always had my best interests at heart, even if she was a bit nosy and foolish sometimes. We were both foolish." Ryuto scratched his head, but he didn't look puzzled. In fact, he looked rather..glad.

"Ya don't hate her for getting your first story published?" At that, Konoha smiled.

"Of course not. There was no way she could have known that was going to happen. I didn't know. Sure, I may have blamed her in the past..but that was when I was more foolish. Now that she's gone, I've realized just how much I want to be with her again." Ryuto's grin only grew with that remark, and he stopped scratching his head, only to reach out towards Konoha.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear outta ya. Now, take my hand, and know that if you make Tohko cry, you're gonna answer to me, got it?" Konoha, chuckling, nodded and took the Angel's hand.

"Got it. Don't worry..I won't hurt her." With that, Ryuto teleported the both of them to Heaven's library, where Tohko was reading and munching on a copy of _I, Lucifer, _looking a little bummed.

"Make her happy." Was the last thing Konoha heard from Ryuto before he vanished. Smiling, Konoha quietly walked to Tohko and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tohko, I'm here." Toho paused in her reading for a moment before quickly closing her book and turning around to face Konoha, surprised.

"Konoha?! How did you get here?!"

"Ryuto brought me here..and told me everything." A that, instead of looking happy, Tohko looked a little guilty.

"I see..you're not mad at me or anything? After all..it was my fault" Still smiling, Konoha shook his head and pulled Tohko into a hug.

"I'm not mad, and there's no way I hate you. Neither of us knew what the consequences of that would be. Besides, I've gotten over it now. I'm really happy I met you, Tohko." Tohko, who wasn't expecting a hug, paused for a moment before returning it and smiling warmly.

"And..I missed you, Konoha. I missed reading and eating your stories and hearing you talk about them. I missed having you around."

"Then it's good that I followed you then." One hand went to Tohko's head, stroking her hair. At that, she nodded, and, still smiling, closed her eyes.

"It is.."

And so, the two stayed like that for awhile, warm and content and together, all thanks to an Angel with free will who cared about his creator.


End file.
